Canoe's don't always sink
by charlibubble
Summary: little oneshot based on Sara's statement in 10x14 'unshockable. bit smutty lol x


Sara leaned back on the huge pillow she had insisted on bringing, her hat covered most of her face, all he could see was her mouth turning up at the corners into a sly grin as he pushed his oars through the water. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a book and an oversized pair of sunglasses before settling back again and crossing her legs.

Grissom took both oars in his hands and began to stroke, making the canoe glide through the water.

"You know technically we're both supposed to be rowing"

She looked at him over the brim of her glasses smiling widely.

"Technically we're supposed to spend our honeymoon decidedly less dressed than this"

"Touché"

She turned her attention back to her book, secretly glancing at him as his muscular arms pulled the oars through the water. Beads of sweat were forming on his head and snaking their way from his brow into the collar of his shirt and down his chest. Lucky them she thought to herself smirking. He paused and wiped his head with a handkerchief sighing loudly as he did so. They were floating in a secluded part of the river, the banks lines with thick trees and bushes. The solitude was relaxing. He grunted with his next stroke and she rolled her eyes and dropped her book on the pillow.

"Fine, but I get to pick the next thing we do"

Grissom grinned to himself, he had a pretty good idea what the next thing would be. Sara stood up carefully and perched on the wooden seat in front of him. She was facing him, locking her eyes with him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You're facing the wrong way"

"I don't think I am"

He opened his mouth about to jump into a lengthy explanation of why she should face the other way when she began to trace her fingers along her neck and down to the buttons of her shirt. She unhooked the first button as he stared at her unable to speak, move, even breathe too loudly. The second button popped open revealing the edges of her underwear, her breast moving as she breathed, he was enchanted. By the time she slowly reached for the third button he was practically drooling. The soft white lace of her bra leaving nothing to the imagination, she hadn't bought see through underwear for nothing. She could see his excitement pressing against his pants begging for liberation as she slipped open the rest of her buttons and smiled at him.

"You know I think your right" she said to him as she flipped her legs over the chair. "I am facing the wrong way"

She discarded her shirt as she turned away from him and he watched in amazement as she slipped the hooks off her bra and dropped it on the bottom of the canoe. His body couldn't resist her anymore, he kneeled on the bottom of the canoe and slid his arms around her, finding her breasts with his hands and her neck with his mouth. Sara closed her eyes and hummed in gratitude as she slipped her hands behind her and worked on liberating his swelling from his trousers.

"I think I liked it better your way" whispered Grissom as he gently turned her back around to face him.

His lips were now exploring the soft skin of her breasts as she ran her hands over his throbbing erection. She could feel his passion rising as his kisses escalated from soft teasing to hungry nibbling. His fingers found the inside of her panties and gently brushed around her clitoris relishing in the reaction he got from her.

He slipped her shorts off and entered her slowly, his hands gently guiding her hips as he did so. The rocking of their tiny boat meant he had to move slowly, even when he wanted nothing more than to thrust into her and hear her cry out. all he could do was slowly and methodically thrust as his lips and hands explored her body. From the sighs and moans he could tell she was enjoying it, he had been to the brink of his orgasm many times already but as she arched her back violently and cried out in ecstasy he couldn't bear it anymore. He thrust into her hard and fast as he reached his climax crying out into the jungle and slamming his knee right through the bottom of the canoe!

"Oh my god Gil what did you do?"

They both stared at the hole as it began to let water into their boat. Grissom quickly ran through all the dangerous fish and insects he knew were common in these waters. Not to mention snakes and alligators or how they would get back to the camp without a transport method. Then he remembered something he had read when he signed the lease for the canoe back at the camp.

"It's ok"

"Ok? We just put a hole in our boat having sex!"

She was laughing, he couldn't tell whether it was nervous laughter or genuine laughter but he smiled at their situation anyway, as he slipped on his now sodden shorts and buttoned his shirt. The water pooled at the bottom of the canoe, lapping at their feet.

"They're fitted with flotation devices on either end. We'll be fine."

She looked at him as he started rowing again and she slipped on her shirt.

"We didn't find any bugs"

"No"

"My idea was a lot more fun though"

He looked at her as she lay back on her pillow again and opened her book.

"You're right it was… but you still have to row!"


End file.
